


Lulu Galore 2020 Día 6: Nueva York

by Piensodemasiado



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: Quizás allí encuentre lo que esto buscando. Algunas ciudades parecer tener pulso propio. Algo late bajo su suelo, que te atrae y te seduce como un hechizo. Algunas ciudades simplemente te enamoran, incluso antes de haberlas si quiera pisado. Algunas ciudades son como una bola de cristal engañosa, te muestran cómo podría ser el futuro si vivieras en ellas.
Kudos: 2





	Lulu Galore 2020 Día 6: Nueva York

¿Qué tendrá Nueva York, que todas las historias ocurren allí?

Algún día me iré a vivir en Nueva York. Haré como Cassie, que se fue en taxi. 

Quizás allí encuentre lo que esto buscando. Algunas ciudades parecer tener pulso propio. Algo late bajo su suelo, que te atrae y te seduce como un hechizo. Algunas ciudades simplemente te enamoran, incluso antes de haberlas si quiera pisado. Algunas ciudades son como una bola de cristal engañosa, te muestran cómo podría ser el futuro si vivieras en ellas. Los mismos adoquines de sus paseos te inspiran.

Nueva York tiene fama de artista, de estar a la última y al mismo tiempo ser siempre la misma. La ciudad respira teatro y música, arte y magia. Todos tus ídolos acaban allí. Llevo años viéndola en la televisión, recordando el aspecto tenía en aquellos días de octubre cuando la recorríamos en aquel odioso autobús. Pienso en cuando volveré a verla.

Quiero volver a recorrer el puente de Brooklyn, volver a subir al Top of The Rock, volver a tomar ese ferry. Quiero pasarme las tardes viendo museos, paseando por Central Park, y cenar cualquier mierda en Times Square. Quiero ir a ver Night Gowns y Chicago, darme prisa al cruzar los pasos de cebra y tener conversaciones absurdas en la cola del McDonald’s. Hasta quiero volver a ver aquel Holiday Inn en el que nos quedamos.

Algún día me iré a vivir a Nueva York.

Visitaré la tienda de libros de Shopgirl, pasearé por el puerto como Lucy y George, y por la noche me iré a cantar al Bar Coyote. Compartiré un apartamento encima del Maclaren’s, o viviré en un almacén lejos del centro como Rachel y Kurt. Y entonces sabré de lo que hablan todas las canciones.

Algún día me iré a vivir a Nueva York.


End file.
